Nanou
Nanou (ナノウ), also known as Hoehoe-P (ほえほえＰ), is a VOCALOID producer and a with harsh and husky voice. Some well-known songs he composed are "Hello/How Are You" and "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu", of the latter, he did a self-cover, which received 197K Mylists as of September 2012. He is very close to Luschka on Twitter as they are in the same band. He also composes songs for her albums. On September 05, 2012 he released his first guitar arrange album UNSUNG under the BALLOOM label to celebrate his gain of popularity as VOCALOID producer. For more information on Nanou as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of et nu band (vocal & guitar) with Machiya (guitar), Nim (bass), Luschka (keyboard) and Amp-an (drums) * Member of Lyu:Lyu band (vocal & guitar) with Junichi (bass) and Arita Kiyoyuki (drums) List of Covered Songs (The Melacholy of Juvenile Literature Boy) (2010.03.05) # "Engeki Telepsychola" feat. Nanou and Hatsune Miku (2010.05.13) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkochu" (2010.07.01) # "from Y to Y" (2010.09.29) (Community only) # "Rinne" (2010.10.05) # "Nee." -UNSUNG ver.- (2012.07.18) # "Shinitagari" -UNSUNG ver.- (2012.08.04) # "Kamisama wa Ereki Shusendo" -UNSUNG ver.- (2012.09.14) # "Isho" -UNSUNG ver.- (2012.09.24) }} Discography ) |track1lyricist = Nanou |track1composer = Nanou |track1arranger = Nanou |track2title = Walts of Anomalies |track2info = (Hatsune Miku) |track2lyricist = Nanou |track2composer = Nanou |track2arranger = Nanou |track3title = Otomoriuta |track3info = (Hatsune Miku) |track3lyricist = Nanou |track3composer = Nanou |track3arranger = Nanou |track4title = Day of Blue Sky |track4info = (Nanou) |track4lyricist = Nanou |track4composer = Nanou |track4arranger = Nanou |track5title = Then |track5info = (Hatsune Miku) |track5lyricist = Nanou |track5composer = Nanou |track5arranger = Nanou |track6title = Insomniac |track6info = (Nanou, MARiA) |track6lyricist = Nanou |track6composer = Nanou |track6arranger = Nanou |track7title = Hello/How Are You |track7info = (Nanou, Buzz Panda) |track7lyricist = Nanou |track7composer = Nanou |track7arranger = Nanou |track8title = Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu |track8info = (Nanou, Ritsuka) |track8lyricist = Nanou |track8composer = Nanou |track8arranger = Nanou |track9title = Sakura no Zenya |track9info = (ΦKushiΦ) |track9lyricist = Nanou |track9composer = Nanou |track9arranger = Nanou |track10title = Alone |track10info = (Nanou) |track10lyricist = Nanou |track10composer = Nanou |track10arranger = Nanou}} |track3composer = Nanou |track3arranger = Nanou |track4title = Iroha Uta |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Nanou |track4arranger = Nanou |track5title = Creep |track5lyricist = RADIOHEAD |track5composer = Nanou |track5arranger = Nanou |track6title = Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu |track6lyricist = Nanou |track6composer = Nanou |track6arranger = Nanou |track7title = Kamisama wa Ereki Shusendo |track7lyricist = ManbouP |track7composer = Nanou |track7arranger = Nanou |track8title = Tsuki ni Makeinu |track8lyricist = Shinaringo |track8composer = Nanou |track8arranger = Nanou |track9title = Shinitagari |track9lyricist = Nashimotoui |track9composer = Nanou |track9arranger = Nanou |track10title = Rape Me |track10lyricist = Nirvana |track10composer = Nanou |track10arranger = Nanou |track11title = Konoha no Sekai Jijou |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Nanou |track11arranger = Nanou |track12title = Just the way I'm Feeling |track12lyricist = Feeder |track12composer = Nanou |track12arranger = Nanou |track13title = Nee |track13lyricist = Nanou |track13composer = Nanou |track13arranger = Nanou |track14title = Asayake, Kimi no Uta |track14lyricist = Nanou |track14composer = Nanou |track14arranger = Nanou }} Gallery Trivia * He was born in Tokyo * His blood type is O * He was inspired by Kurt Cobain. * He formed a band when he was in high school. * He first started singing when he was little. * He earned the nickname, JikoP, when he fell down the stairs. * He attended VOICE FES 2012 and sang Jin's Souzou Forest and Konoha no Sekai Jijou. * He can play the guitar. External Links * Tumblr * Mixi Community * Twitter Category:Producers Category:Singers with Albums or Singles